A Lonely Flower
by BrownGoldBlue123
Summary: Amu's best friend since childhood is Ikuto, a prince. She has never thought about him romantically. The king announces he will be marrying the neighboring  princess Utau. What can Amu do when Utau comes to live in the castle and Ikuto slowly falls in love


_A single daffodil represents unrequited love._

This of course is another amuto story...yay! Here's the full summary...

Amu is nothing but the best friend of the boy who happens to be the prince of the country she resides in. His name is Ikuto and he was announced to be married to beautiful princess of the neighboring country, Princess Utau. Amu knows she is only the child of the king's friend and nobody of status that could be married to Ikuto. All the women chosen for Ikuto benefited the country in some way. So, when Utau comes to live at the castle she realizes that she loves Ikuto more than she thought she could. What can she do besides watch the two slowly fall in love?

Probably going to be many love triangles along the way!XD yayyyy.

x_x~A Lonely Flower~x_x

"GATHER AROUND NOW!" the king clanged his spoon against his wine glass. He had an important announcement to make. The king wasn't a rational man, so no one knew what he was going to say. He always decided things on his own. However, they usually ended up being wise decisions, so no one argued.

Ikuto has sat next to me at every ball since we were about 4. He's grown a lot more handsome and much taller since then, though. He was once a frail, shy boy who couldn't look anybody in the eye. He was always very small for his age though, but once he hit sixteen two years ago, no one even remembered the shy boy he once was. He is now tall and muscular with mesmerizing eyes the color of midnight. He has dark colored hair that smoothly falls over his eyes. It felt as though as it truly was made of silk. Tonight, he was wearing a black suit and a bow-tie that contrasted with his dark hair and suit. As usual, he was the eye of most women tonight. He asked me, "What do you think my old man'll say next?"

"Hmm," I pondered this. I was wearing a blood red dress that complimented my long, pink hair. Today though, my hair was tied up in a fashionable up-do with a silky red ribbion. Though my skin was a pale white, the colors weren't too violent.

"Think it's about the new water dam we decided to build?" It was possible. I didn't know what to expect from Ikuto's father. I never expected him to say what he decided to say next.

His father looked in our direction, "I think he wants you, Ikuto. Better go to him."

Ikuto stood up and glanced at me for a good 5 seconds, "I like your hair up, you should put it up more often," with that, he walked off.

I laughed to myself and took a sip of my water. Ikuto stood next to his father. He was much larger than his father. The king was only a short man who was balding now. "MY ANNOUNCEMENT IS ABOUT MY DEAR SON HERE, PRINCE IKUTO." He placed his arm on Ikuto's shoulder and they smiled to each other, Ikuto looking a little worried. "WE'VE DECIDED THAT HE WILL MARRY THE DAUGHTER OF KING TSUKASA OF THE NEIGHBORING COUNTRY, PRINCESS UTAU!"

Everyone started clapping, but me. I started choking on my water, but nobody seemed to notice me choking but the woman who sat next to me, the king's mother, "Oh, deary are you alright?" I had always liked her best.

I nodded my head because I couldn't speak, but after a while I calmed down and stopped choking, "I need to get some air," I told Ikuto's grandmother.

I raced outside because it felt awfully hot inside. I sat on a bench near some growing flowers called Anemones. They can either represent 'Fading Hope' or 'Anticipation', which was it?

Ikuto followed out after me and sat on the floor in front of me, looking up at me, but not by much because he was still very tall sitting down. I was only 5'2, "So, some thing for him to say without even telling me, huh?"

I nodded.

"You okay? I saw you choking then run out...Made me a little worried," He grabbed my pinky and interlocked it with his. Something we've done since we were children.

All I did was nod again. Then I decided it was a little weird for me not to say anything, "She's really pretty though, I remember her from when we were younger."

"Still though.. Me? Married? I'm going to have to stop my womanizing ways..." He grinned up at me.

I took my hand and flicked his forehead with it, "STUUUUPID. You shouldn't use women like you do! Do you know how many women you've made cry? You better not make her cry!"

"Ahh," he rubbed his forehead. He looked down at this shoes.

I felt guilty, "I'm sorry, did I hurt you that bad?" I got off the bench and sat on the floor to examine his forehead.

"I'm okay, get off the floor." he stood and lifted me off the floor.

"AH, PUT ME DOWN! NOW IKUTO! YOU KNOW I HATE HEIGHTS! I'M LIKE 12 INCHES FROM MY NORMAL HEIGHT!" I screamed and grabbed onto him tightly.

He placed me down gently on the bench and laughed at me, "I'm sorry but you looked so pretty and I didn't want you to ruin your dress!"

"Yeah, yeah. You just wanted to tease me!" I fixed my dress because in the process of Ikuto teasing me it got a little distorted.

He blew air in my face, "I did not!"

"Gosh, you're such a little kid!" I laughed at him and stood up. "We should probably get back to the ball, since you're the man of the evening." I grabbed his sleeve and dragged him because I knew he wouldn't want to go back.

Instead of following like he usually does, he stopped. Somehow, I didn't know he was so strong, "Do you think, if I get married, we'll still be such good friends as we are now?"

I didn't think about it at all, I didn't need to. I had already thought about the same thing, "No, we won't be the same friends we are now. However, we'll still be friends, okay?" I wasn't looking at him now. I couldn't say that to his face. He's still that frail, shy boy to me. Who seemed like he could break at the slightest wrong touch or word.

I felt him come up behind me and wrap his arms around me. He practically swallowed me, I was so small in his hold, I felt safe and at peace. He took a deep breath, "You promise that we'll be the young and crazy friends we are now?"

I couldn't promise anything. I feared it would be broken, "Let's go." I escaped from his grasp and started walking towards the door of the ballroom. I was greeted with a raised eyebrow by the doorman, who probably thinks I'm crazy judging by his eyebrow. Must've been the way I ran out earlier?

The king walked up to me shortly after I came back inside, "Amu, darling. How are you? Are you enjoying the ball? You look magnificent tonight!" I felt a little irritated with the king right now.

Still, in my most earnest smile I said, "I'm doing well, and you? The ball is just lovely. Your garden is as beautiful as ever, too. Thank you for your compliment, but I am most humbled next to you and the queen. You two take the spotlight. It is shocking news about Ikuto, no? He and Princess Utau will make such a great couple. Their children will be a sight to see, no doubt beautiful."

"Mhm, yes. I wasn't sure if I wanted to make an arranged marriage between them, as Ikuto has always seemed to have his sights on a certain young lady..." Who? I wondered. "Anyway, I have come to you about this instance actually. I have heard you sing, your voice is by far the fairest of them all in the eastern lands. I would like you to sing at my son and my daughter-in-law's engagement party. Would you please? It is in 1 week." He folded his hands together.

"It would be my honor, your highness. Shall I prepare the music, or has it already been done?" My eyes drifted over to the door, where Ikuto was now enetering. He looked sad and my mind once again flashed back to the small, frail Ikuto.

"Ah," My eyes reverted back to the king, "Just in case you had said yes, I had brought the music sheet," He handed me the sheet and I glanced at it. "7 Years of Love" (A/N: 7 Years of Love by Kyuhyun [from super junior!] I take no credit.)

I read the lyrics.

_We met for seven years_

_No one knew we would say goodbye this easily_

_However we still seperated_

_With the memories we built for a long time, now gone_

_How did we, at such a young age_

_meet each other, I don't even remember how_

_difficult for us to handle the maps of our changing selves_

_they said saying goodbyes are painful_

_I just thought this is the way, staying composed_

_but I cried_

_time passed, it gave me a simple yearning_

_different from what my mind was seeing_

_at first friends, then next lovers_

_we said we'd stay as friends even if we seperated_

_During those 3 years spent alone_

_we contacted each other sometimes _

_even if I met someone else again_

_Even if I loved again_

_Whenever I was sad I would call you without a word, just tears falling_

_You have to meet a good person_

_I thought in my heart, without any words_

_I asked if you still liked me without any thought hoping you say it back_

_I know_

_We had the most pure love_

_back then we thought that kind of love couldn't be done again_

_so we saved it in our memories_

_Often I feel cold from you_

_but I know you can not ask anyting_

"_I'm getting married" is what you said to me_

_After that for a long time, I was speechless_

_Then I cried, they were your last words to me_

_For the only words I wanted to hear _

_was that you loved me._

I was confused. He wanted to sing these depressing lyrics at an engagement party? I spoke, "Seven Years of Love...? Are you sure these are the ones? They seem a little sad..." That's how they made me feel anyway.

He grabbed the papers from me, "Oh I'm sorry! Wrong ones. It'd be bad to sing such a sad song about love at an engagement party, hehe? It's this one, 'It has to be You'." (A/N: It has to be you by yesung (super junior again!XD) Cinderella's sister OST.. beautiful song.. :D)

This time, I just glanced at the last verse.

_If I live my life again_

_If I'm born again_

_I can't live without you for a day_

_You're the one I will keep_

_You're the one I love_

_I'm.. yes because I'm happy enough if I could be with you_

"Thank you, I will practice these lyrics in time for the party,"I smiled at started to walk away, "Now if you'll excuse me..."

"Oh, Amu!" The king stopped me, "Be there tomorrow in the courts at the afternoon, hm?"

"What am I needed for in the courts, your highness?" I rained an eyebrow.

"Tomorrow I, Ikuto, and the queen are having lunch with Princess Utau." He smiled

"Yes, but what am I needed for? I am merely but the daughter of the friend of the king," I said humbly.

"Now dear, don't belittle yourself! I treat you as one of my own. You are like a daughter to me. You are also Ikuto's best friend, neh? You should meet his future wife. So be there, will you? Thank you." He grabbed some shrimp from a passing by waiter and shoved it in his mouth.

_End of chapter 1_-

yay :D

super yay!:D

I like how this turned out.

Don't you? Mhm yes.. mhmmm hoho :)

okay. XD please review and tell me what you think!:D


End file.
